


因我曾见过光

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18267260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi





	因我曾见过光

　　“因我曾见过光，所以我无惧黑暗。”

　　我是地下黑拳场的一个保安，维护秩序的那种，并且有时候还要应付糊弄一下警察，毕竟违法的事情还是要躲着点的，我是孤儿，豪强哥给了我工作我就为他服务，所幸拳场不乱，大家都是讨口饭吃，谁都不会为难谁。

　　世道艰辛，前几天拳场来了个大陆的小子，人长的很精神很可爱，如果是在那些富商面前他一定会被玩到坏的，我恶意的想着，注视着那个男孩，他甚至还示好一般的去想和对方握手，嗤笑一声将烟头扔到地上似乎是嘲笑他的单纯似的。

　　光芒过盛是会引来污秽的东西的。

　　比如那个总是喜欢赛车的龙少爷，他从不往没有利益的地方跑，如果来了就一定是因为这地方有东西引来了他，比如说那个漂亮的大陆仔，长的好看打架又厉害，如果放在拳场上，不引来恶意的目光是不可能的，要不是他有那一身武艺傍身，我猜他早就要被人操死的。

　　大陆仔打架的确很厉害，我守拳场这些年还没见过比他更强的，他手上留情脚下留力总是留着几分面子，对方不至于太惨也不会伤到，龙少爷对他来了兴趣，晚上我去豪强哥那里拿钱的时候还听到龙少爷的提议，这件事情的走向越来越有趣了，大陆仔，对，他叫高岗，这次惨了。

　　第二天陈新来了。

　　还带着那个和我打过好几次的崽种，看上去又高又壮但是动作生硬僵直——要是他和高岗打，高岗肯定赢啊，旁边的张长城还在怂恿我给他递烟他给我演魔术，有些烦躁的丢了一根烟给对方转身走了。

　　当天晚上龙少爷喊我去送高岗到陈新那里时我就差不多猜到龙少爷的想法了，他要把高岗打造成“头牌”，高岗的女朋友不知道是不是知道，但是她没来，嘴里嚼着泡泡糖打量着旁边的小孩儿，身上一股甜津津的气味怕不是个omega，拳场里不是没来过omega，但是都是急用钱的，高岗和他女朋友看上去条件也没有很差，大概是女孩子怂恿他来打黑拳的吧。

　　到陈新门前的时候那个白天被打惨了的大个子迎在门口，一张凶神恶煞的脸上包扎着伤，他看见高岗的时候不自觉的后退了几步明显是留下心理阴影了，但是高岗却只是羞涩的笑了一下，我被拦在门口，那大个子领着高岗进去了。

　　是的，因为我不能打扰大老板的好事嘛。

　　大个子进去后就出来和我坐在一块儿了，一个抽烟一个嚼泡泡糖，相处的还算融洽，没一会儿屋子里就传来一声omega的声音，凄厉且恐惧的声音似乎传达着什么，但是谁都没去管都装作没听见，最后那声音逐渐低了下来，变成轻轻的啜泣，中间还夹杂着几声拔高的喘音。

　　最后归于平静。

　　或许是陈新害怕三天后的比赛他输掉所以今天把高岗玩的有点惨，年轻的omega眼神涣散脚步虚浮还没反应过来，我上前去架住男孩，他歪歪靠着，一副还没反应过来的样子，垂下头一咬牙直接把男孩背在了背上，在车上的时候他絮絮叨叨的念叨着他和他那个女朋友的故事，在我耳里则是个吸血虫和心甘情愿甚至把吸血虫当成心爱的人的搞笑故事。

　　这男孩儿真蠢，就算他现在想走估计也跑不了了。

　　有多少人折在黑拳场上，连豪强哥自己都不清楚，那些死的不明不白的人，公安局备案没有尸体也只会写个失踪。

　　三天后的比赛，高岗赢了，他的动作依然潇洒，并且没有任何的阻碍，那几枚钢钉划破他的脸血流进他眼眶，但是这都没妨碍他，那三个人依然被收拾的很惨，烟被张长城又抽走，他站在边上看着高岗一副严肃表情，冷笑一声抢回被咬着的烟。

　　“真担心就替他打啊。”

　　“我还要回家开店呢。”

　　栏杆上的铁皮有着锈渍甚至剥落许多，张长城的眼睛没离开过高岗，或许是这个alpha从没见过那样纯真的omega，但是纯真死去时，他会是什么反应呢，高岗最后几乎是疯了似的状态，而我头顶上的舱房里，他的beta女友正和豪强哥纠缠在一起，如果他知道了一定会非常伤心吧。

　　烟灭了，比赛也打完了，男孩高兴的要去找他的女友，而豪强哥又叫我带他去陈新那里了。

　　新的黑拳场的赛规是什么？

　　大陆仔是押注，大陆仔打金主的拳手，拳手赢了免费嫖，拳手输了付钱嫖。

　　什么黑拳场，明明变成是地下淫窟了。

　　今天高岗反应平淡了许多，似乎是受伤了的缘故也没有反抗，也许是陈新给他下了药，后半夜高岗的声音就愈发的迷醉柔软，甚至还带着些媚意，陈新守在门口的守卫们似乎是顾忌我进去的，嚼着泡泡糖吹起个泡泡，毫不在乎的靠着墙玩起了俄罗斯方块。

　　其实我算半个omega，但是切了腺体摘了生殖腔罢了，高岗似乎是认为我是beta会向我说些什么，比如田莉变得奇怪了，豪强哥最近叫他打比赛的地方越来越奇怪了，其实我都在守着他，我现在已经不是拳场的保安了，我负责的是这个黑拳场，不，或者说这个地下淫窟唯一存在的倚仗，高岗。

　　长的靓又能打的omega实在难找，他们自然要好好把握着赚钱。

　　后来打假拳的事情我不在，就那一天，我以为他去医院不用人守着，他女朋友还在那里守着他，最后那个被揪着领子的保镖告诉我了很多，比如他女友自杀，比如他崩溃，比如豪强哥给他画了什么饼。

　　我依然是他边上的一个保镖，不过变得理直气壮了，总是我跟在他身边，就像个影子，我非得，我只能在他边上呆着。

　　大约是他女友去世半年后，有个大佬来，看上了高岗，他不意高岗别的什么，似乎只是在意高岗的那副长相，他直接灭了黑拳场，但是幸好那天我和高岗一起在外面，我没被波及到，黑拳场不在了，我也就没事儿干了，高岗喊我去那边继续在他身边做个伴，我也答应了。

　　高岗能打，好看，漂亮，没被标记过，甚至好像生殖腔都没被进去过，那个大佬也并不在意高岗之前的事情，而我从红棍做起，很快的就继续呆在高岗身边护着他了。

　　其实压根不是护着，他不用人护着的。

　　事情安稳下来以后，他也跟那个大佬alpha扯了张证，他总是愣愣的看着那张证，靠着我肩问我这事儿到底划不划算，但是我也不知道划不划算，因为我已经不算是个和他一样的omega了。

　　大佬确实宠他，所有他想要的的都给他，高岗也从来不会说自己想要什么，从田莉死的那一天起他的情绪就像彻底消失了一样，再没有出现过，他脸上总是挂着似假非真的笑容，坐在那个大佬的身边对付对面的人。

　　最后他要杀了我。

　　可能是港片里最著名的那句台词的原因，我知道的太多了，我知道他的落魄无助，也知道他的阴暗面，所以我得死。

　　但是那天他没下手。只在我腹部打了一枪，新的保镖上前。

　　“回去大陆以后，别回来了。”

　　他的声音沙哑，但是一口奶音依然像最初那样，没变过的，他的长相也没变太大，他以为一身西装可以掩盖他的年幼模样，但其实他还是一个年轻孩子的。

　　高岗留了一张队长的地址和电话号给我，我醒的时候已经在往大陆走的船上了，拿着钱，就去找那个总是诓我烟的人了。

　　见到面以后他问了好多有关高岗的，我也一个个说给他，他的小饭馆开的不错，他猛吸了口烟，收银台那里还摆着高岗和他的一张合照。

　　“你说他还能来我这儿吃饭吗。”

　　“也许吧，他的家现在在香港那儿呢。”

　　慢吞吞的搅混盐放多了的番茄蛋汤里的蛋花，自言自语似的小声念叨了一句。

　　“他眼里的光熄灭了。”


End file.
